Keep running
by Pequenya
Summary: MCR - Los killjoys salvan a una chica en Battery citty de los malvados Draculoids y ella, a cambio, les ayuda. Pero las cosas no salen como habían planeado...  Aviso: muerte de un personaje.


Hacía más de un día desde que se escapó de casa pero ya estaba notando las consecuencias de ser una fugitiva. Pensaba que no sobreviviría, no si además tenía que huir constantemente de los matones de la Industria, porque por su culpa no había podido comer ni pararse a descansar y para alguien acostumbrado a una vida acomodada como ella aquello era casi una tortura. Pero a pesar del cansancio seguía luchando por seguir adelante, sin detenerse, ya que su única escapatoria era salir de la ciudad sin que la atrapasen.

Algo más adelante divisó a un hombre vestido de blanco con una máscara que daba miedo, era del cuerpo de seguridad de la Industria, los que la estaban buscando. Asustada se metió por el primer sitio que encontró, un callejón sin salida. Estaba atrapada, no podía avanzar ni tampoco retroceder, pero los problemas no terminaban ahí. De repente sintió como unos brazos la sujetaban por detrás. Gritó y le taparon la boca, pero entonces el mismo hombre del que había huido antes se asomó al callejón atraído por el ruido.

- Hora de largarse – fue lo único que oyó antes de que una mano la arrastrara por una especie de trampilla escondida entre los cubos de basura.

Durante unos instantes lo único a su alrededor fue oscuridad y luego apareció ante sus ojos lo que parecía una base de operaciones, con un ordenador de pantalla descomunal. Y frente a ella un chico de unos 20 años, alto, con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta y un antifaz negro pintado en la cara. No sabía si era de fiar así que se preparó para correr a pesar de que no sabía por dónde podría salir.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? – le preguntó con desconfianza.

-Soy el que te ha salvado…, Amaya.

-¿Y por qué lo has hecho? – No es que no se lo agradeciera, pero tampoco iba a confiar en alguien tan a la ligera.

-Pues porque soy un Killjoy.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ja! Pero si los Killjoys nada más que son cuatro.

-No, de eso nada. Ellos son los conocidos porque son los más buscados, pero Killjoys somos muchos, cualquiera puede serlo, aunque sea en secreto como yo. Simplemente debes rebelarte, como parece ser que has hecho tú ¿no? Porque por algo te están buscando, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llaman John – sonrió. – Dime, ¿me contarías que es lo que has hecho para enemistarte con la Industria?

-Bueno, me has salvado así que…

Se sentaron a una mesa que había allí mismo, repleta de libros, papeles y planos que Amaya no entendía.

-Está bien – empezó Amaya, - mi padre es un gran científico que, por desgracia, terminó poniendo todos sus conocimientos al servicio de la Industria por culpa de ese maldito lavado de cerebro, como todo el mundo. Después de aquello en mi casa poco a poco todo el mundo comenzó a caer bajo su influencia, uno tras otro. Solo "resistíamos", por decirlo de algún modo, mi hermana y yo; ella era la que me contaba historias sobre los Killjoys y como nos acabarían liberando de la tiranía de la Industria. Pero al final ella también cayó y la presión se volvió insoportable para mí, así que decidí que debía escaparme.

Entonces una noche me colé en el laboratorio de mi padre y robé todos los datos de un nuevo experimento que estaba desarrollando, una especie de método nuevo de lavado de cerebro. Y me pillaron, así que huí de casa. Eso fue hace una noche y desde entonces he estado escondiéndome y tratando de salir de la ciudad.

-Vaya… - fue todo lo que pudo decir John. - ¿Todavía tienes esos datos en tu poder?

-Claro – respondió sacando una tarjeta de memoria del bolsillo de sus rotos pantalones. – Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tengo que salir de Battery city para evitar que los recuperen y no sé cómo.

-Pero yo sí. Cuando caiga la noche saldremos de la ciudad.

-Es una locura, por la noche hay incluso más vigilancia.

-No en los túneles subterráneos, de hecho ellos ni saben que existen y eso juega a nuestro favor.

-Pero aún así, ¿a dónde iré? Yo sola no sobreviviré ni dos minutos ahí fuera.

-No estarás sola, vas a ir con los fabulosos Killjoys.

En aquel instante Amaya no supo qué pensar.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde preparando la huída. Además, tuvieron que hacer algo con la chica para que no se la reconociera demasiado por si alguien los veía durante el último tramo, que era en una explanada descubierta, así que le cortaron el pelo y la vistieron de chico.

Cuando dio la media noche, se internaron en los túneles que recorrían toda la ciudad bajo el suelo. Amaya no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron inmersos en aquella oscuridad, pero a ella se le hizo eterno hasta que salieron a la luz de la luna. Salieron por una especie de escotilla pegada al túnel de salida de la ciudad, justo en el punto en que el desierto empezaba, por lo que desde dónde estaban solo se veía una enorme explanada con pequeños arbustos moteándola.

-Cuando veas la señal quiero que salgas corriendo en su dirección si detenerte ni mirar atrás – le explicó John.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo me quedo, voy a cubrirte la retirada. Además, esta es mi zona, tengo que cuidarla – suspiró. – Pero antes de nada quiero darte algo.

Amaya cogió lo que John le tendía para descubrir que se trataba de un antifaz blanco con unas cruces verdes adornando los agujeros de los ojos.

-Ahora formas parte de los Killjoys. Buena suerte.

-Lo mismo te deseo – respondió poniéndose su nueva máscara.

Se dieron un pequeño abrazo de despedida antes de volver a vigilar en busca de la señal, la cual no tardó mucho en aparecer. En cuanto la vio, Amaya echó a correr tal como John le había dicho, sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, incluso aunque oía las pistolas láser disparando a su espalda. Siguió corriendo hasta que vio aparecer al frente un coche blanco con múltiples dibujos, algo viejo y gastado por lo que pudo apreciar, que la esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta. Sin pensárselo dos veces se metió de un salto, para encontrarse con unos brazos que la acogieron, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de ella y una voz que apremiaba al conductor para que arrancase. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el coche ya iba a toda velocidad y solo entonces pudo darse cuenta de quienes estaban allí, con ella, en aquel coche.

Los había visto miles de veces antes, en fotos, en la tele…, pero aquello ni por asomo se comparaba a verlos en persona. Porque siempre le habían dicho que eran malvados o que eran héroes, pero en apenas un par de minutos se dio cuenta de lo que realmente eran: personas, simples y sencilla, que lo único que querían era mejorar aquel mundo en el que les había tocado sobrevivir. Los Killjoys.

Fun Ghoul era el que estaba detrás con ella; Party Poison y Kobra Kid, delante. De pronto se dio cuenta que no sabía sus verdaderos nombres, ya que nunca los había oído, pero era demasiado tímida para preguntar. Tranquila, descansa, oyó decir a su compañero de asiento, así que se limitó a colocarse bien en el asiento trasero y observar como el desierto se desdibujaba fuera de la ventanilla hasta que cayó rendida ante el cansancio.

Soñó con su mundo, sobre cómo era antes de que la Industria apareciese y se lo quitara todo. Aquel mundo de colores y de música, en el que las personas eran libres. Un mundo bello. En vez de aquel monocromático lugar, triste y gris, que habían creado.

Sintió que la despertaban cuando ya todo estaba quieto, pero tenía tanto sueño que apenas lograron que se moviera por sí sola para llevarla a dormir. La acostaron en un colchón en la base secreta y Amaya, en aquel difuso estado entre el sueño y la lucidez, los oyó susurrar.

-Tenéis que despertarla, hay que hablar con ella – apremió una primera voz.

-No, es tarde y parece totalmente exhausta, dejémosla dormir, mañana habrá tiempo de sobra para hacerle todas las preguntas que quieras – contestó una segunda voz.

Y luego solo silencio. Por fin pudo dormir en condiciones después de dos noches sin pegar ojo.

Amaya se despertó cuando los rayos del sol la dieron en los ojos, molestándola. Se levantó de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaba en un sitio desconocido y al que no recordaba haber llegado. Era una habitación con las paredes de un color grisáceo y totalmente vacía a excepción del colchón en el que estaba acostada, entonces recordó que llegó allí anoche con los Killjoys. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir en busca de sus "anfitriones" y de paso recuperar sus zapatos, que habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

Cuando salió se encontró en un pasillo con el mismo aspecto abandonado de la habitación y que llevaba a unas escaleras. Abajo se encontró una cafetería de motel, sucia y grasienta llena de cosas que nada pintaban allí como pistolas, baterías, algunos aparatos electrónicos y cosas varias apiladas sin orden aparente.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente.

Miró a su derecha para encontrarse con un chico poco mayor que ella, con el pelo castaño bastante largo y unos ojos color avellana que la sonreían burlonamente. Fun Ghoul, le costó poco reconocerlo.

-Yo…, eh, esto… ¿buenos días? – Amaya se sentía completamente desorientada en aquella situación.- Estaba buscando mis zapatos y bueno, esto yo…

-Oh, sí. Te los quitamos anoche, pensamos que no huirías descalza, pero ahora mismo te los traigo.

Se fue para volver enseguida con las botas de la chica.

-Gracias.

-De nada – volvió a sonreír. Sonreía mucho, pensó Amaya. – Por cierto, puedes llamarme Frank. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Amaya, encantada.

En ese instante entraron los demás por la puerta. El primero de ellos, Party Poison, miró a Amaya muy seriamente.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo - fue todo lo que dijo, antes de subir al piso de arriba.

-Tranquila, Gerard no tiene mala leche, solo está un poco tenso – le dijo Frank con guasa.

-¿Eh? – Amaya aún seguía medio en shock.

-Estás acojonada – dijo Frank antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-A mí no me hace no pizca de gracia, da miedo – le replicó.

-Para nada – dijo cuando pudo para de reírse. - Solo está un poco tirante porque no se fía demasiado de ti ya que aún no está seguro de que seas de los nuestros.

-¿Y tú sí?

-A mí una cría de quince años como tú no me da miedo.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el canijo – le soltó en broma para acto seguido empezar a reírse ambos como dos idiotas.

Aquel chico tenía algo que hechizaba, que la hacía confiar en él sin apenas conocerle.

De pronto oyeron los pasos de los demás bajando del piso de arriba.

La vendaron los ojos y la condujeron a ciegas hacia algún sitio desconocido, aquella era la condición que Gerard, así le había llamado antes Frank, le puso para llevarla al sótano, su verdadera base de operaciones, por lo que dijeron. Amaya tenía algo de miedo, especialmente cuando notó que empezaban a descender, y temblaban por ello, incluso con las manos tranquilizadoras de Frank en sus hombros guiándola.

Le quitaron la venda de los ojos y lo primero que vio fue aquella sala metálica, totalmente desnuda a excepción de una silla, iluminada desde arriba por la presencia de una bombilla, que constituía la única fuente de luz de una habitación. Aquel sitio parecía la típica sala de interrogatorios de una comisaria, pensó Amaya.

La hicieron sentarse en la silla para acto seguido salir por otra puerta y dejarla sola con Gerard. Aquello a la chica cada vez le daba más miedo, especialmente por la manera en que Gerard la miraba, con desconfianza. Aquel hombre realmente le imponía.

Se quedaron largo rato en silencio mirándose a los ojos, evaluándose el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente Amaya rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí?

-Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte.

-Pero si John ya os lo contó todo, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no por eso vamos a fiarnos de ti así tan fácil, podrías ser una espía de la Industria.

-¿No es un poco retorcido pensar algo así?

-Vivir como Killjoy no es fácil, no puedes fiarte de nadie a la primera de cambio porque supondría un riesgo muy grande para demasiada gente.

Amaya notó que tras las palabras de Gerard había una pasión muy profunda e intuyó que los Killjoys eran algo importante para él y que por eso era capaz de comportarse como un capullo.

-Está bien, ¿y qué se supone que tengo que hacer para demostrar que estoy de vuestro lado?

-Vas a hacer el juramento de los Killjoys, es nuestro pacto más sagrado y si llegas a romperlo no te puedes ni imaginar sus consecuencias.

Gerard sonrió ante la cara de la muchacha, mezcla de desconcierto y miedo.

-Tranquila, vamos, sólo tienes que levantar tu mano derecha y repetir conmigo: Yo juro en presencia de los Killjoys, mis amigos y maestros, que según mi capacidad y mi juicio, guardaré este juramento sin faltar a él en ningún momento de mi vida. Jamás revelaré información que pueda poner en peligro a esta comunidad, seguiré sus códigos y lucharé por su libertad junto a los demás. Mientras guarde inviolado este juramento, que se me conceda disfrutar de vida.

-Bien, ya estás oficialmente admitida – anunció Gerard, dándole unos golpecitos de aprobación el hombro cuando hubo recitado el juramento.

-¿Y ahora…?

-Bueno, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Amaya asintió con la cabeza. - Tu padre era un científico de la Industria, ¿verdad?

-Eh…, sí, ¿y? – se extrañó la chica.

-Y que por eso creo que vas a sernos útil para piratear su base de datos.

-Espera, ¿pretendes colarte en un sistema virtual tan sumamente protegido como el de la Industria?

-Sí. Hemos revisado los datos que trajiste y son algo muy peligroso, así que queremos colarnos en sus datos para averiguar más. Esa será tu primera misión como Killjoy, ¿qué dices? – propuso tendiéndole la mano.

-Encantada – aceptó, estrechándosela.

Se reunieron con los demás en una habitación contigua, pero esta a diferencia de la anterior tenía más cosas entre las que destacaba un enorme ordenador que parecía bastante potente. Amaya se planteó lo que estaban a punto de hacer, algo que era fácil pero muy difícil a la vez. Fácil por el hecho de que en aquella era tan informatizada la Industria no se había quedado atrás y dependía completamente de ordenadores, tanto como base de almacenamiento de datos, como método de comunicación, y una comunicación tan bestia como la de la Industria era fácil de hackear. Pero era muy difícil a la vez ya que podrían ser rastreados por aquella pequeña intrusión.

-Antes de hacer nada, necesito que me contéis que es lo que estamos buscando, porque una vez que estemos dentro el tiempo es crucial, debemos estar el mínimo posible a fin de que no nos pillen con las manos en la masa – pidió Amaya.

-Lo que estamos buscando está relacionado con esos datos que le robaste a tu padre. En ellos se detalla un nuevo método que pretenden emplear para crear Scarecrow.

-¿Qué es un Scarecrow?

-Un Scarecrow es una persona a la que le han lavado el cerebro, pero de una manera distinta. A un Scarecrow le han quitado todos sus recuerdos, todos sus sentimiento humanos, es como una máquina de matar, un especie de robot – explicó Gerard.

-Es horrible…

-Exacto y por eso debemos evitar que creen más.

-¿Cuántos hay?

-Que nosotros sepamos, solo uno.

Por un momento se quedaron todos en silencio mirando la pantalla, sumidos en sus propias reflexiones, hasta que Gerard rompió el silencio:

-Bien, adelante.

Todos se sentaron en su lugar y siguieron la orden de Gerard. A Amaya no le resultó muy difícil colarse en el ordenador del laboratorio de su padre a través de una conexión al servidor principal, el cual conocía como la palma de su mano; historia a parte fue romper la seguridad de la base de datos general, pero con ayuda de Mikey, por fin sabía cómo se llamaban todos, lo consiguieron. Una vez estuvieron dentro se dividieron los datos entre todos para revisarlos más rápido, ya que no podían sacar nada porque si los tocaban saltarían las alarmas.

Tardaron un buen rato hasta haberlos mirado todos, mientras que la tensión en la habitación iba en aumento, había algunos que se mordían las uñas y otros que daban golpes con el pie en el suelo, a medida que el plazo que se habían auto impuesto para la búsqueda llegaba a su fin.

Cuando la cuenta atrás llegó a cero, todos pudieron al fin respirar con tranquilidad. Aunque un ligero sentimiento de desolación quedó en ellos por no haber encontrado nada. De todas formas Gerard dio por concluida la tarea y todos volvieron a subir para comer.

Por la tarde Amaya y Frank volvieron a quedarse solos, mientras los demás se fueron sin decir dónde ni a qué.

-Frank, ¿a dónde van?

-No te preocupes, solo van a por comida y esas cosas, estarán bien.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

-Bueno, es que no sé dónde van, a veces van a un pueblo, otras a una gasolinera…, allí donde puedan conseguir lo que necesitamos.

Amaya se quedó en silencio, contemplando el inmenso desierto que se extendía más allá de su vista tras la ventana, pensando en todos aquellos chicos sobreviviendo como bien podían en un mundo que les era hostil. Ella jamás había pasado penalidades, apenas cuando huyó de casa pero tampoco demasiadas y le parecía excesivamente duro.

-No te pongas triste, niña boba, nosotros vivimos así porque queremos, nadie nos obliga, y si nosotros no lo sentimos, tú no deberías compadecernos.

Amaya miró a Frank con cara de asombro.

-Está bien, pero no vuelvas a leer mis pensamientos.

-Claro – se rió Frank, de ella, siempre de ella. – Ahora vamos a poner un poco de música a ver si eso te anima.

Encendió una radio un poco vieja que estaba por allí y empezó a girar el dial hasta que dio con la emisora que buscaba. Del aparato empezó a salir una voz de hombre para acto seguido dar paso a una canción, pero no una de las que típicamente la muchacha había oído en la tele o en algún centro comercial, no. Aquella música era distinta, mucho más fuerte, más desgarradora, con guitarras y una batería muy potente; el cantante medio cantaba, medio gritaba, pero aquello lejos de resultar desagradable denotaba una pasión estremecedora.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Amaya totalmente encandilada por aquella música.

-Esto señorita, se llama rock n' roll, otra de las tantas cosas que la Industria prohibió a la gente.

-Pero si está prohibida, entonces…

-Esta emisora es pirata, se llama Dead Pegasus, la llevan el Dr. DeathDefying, el locutor, y su amigo, Noise. Surgió como una forma de mostrarles a las personas como podían ser mejores, pero el final es más un método de hablar de este mundo que nos rodea. El grupo se llama The Mad Gear And Missile Kid, son de los pocos que quieren y pueden hacer música, aunque claro, el único que la pone es el Dr. D, pero no les importa. Son como el himno de los Killjoys.

-Pues…, me encanta.

-Claro, es que tú eres toda una Killjoy.

-Y lo seguiré siendo, para siempre – Dijo Amaya, como una promesa para sí misma, recordando el juramento que había hecho.

Gerard, Ray y Mikey, volvieron de noche bastante tarde, así que simplemente comieron algo de cenar y se fueron a dormir. Había cuatro habitaciones en el piso de arriba, todas con un único colchón excepto una, así que Mikey y Gerard, que eran hermanos al parecer, dormirían juntos para que Amaya tuviera una habitación.

Sin embargo aquella noche no iba a ser tan tranquila como les hubiera gustado. Al filo del amanecer, unos ruidos despertaron a Gerard, que se levantó de golpe y se acercó a la ventana a ver qué pasaba.

Poco después estaban todos despiertos y preparándose para irse. Al parecer unos Draculoides, aquellos tipos de la Industria que iban siempre de blanco y usaban máscaras como de vampiro, habían estado husmeando y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: los habían encontrado. Así que decidieron que debían marcharse a otro sitio por un tiempo y de paso llevar a Amaya a un sitio donde estuviera segura, "reubicación" lo llamaron ellos.

Cogieron todas las provisiones que tenían y algunas armas, las guardaron en el maletero y tras acomodarse todos en el coche, arrancaron.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó Mikey.

-De momento, vamos a procurar alejarnos todo lo que podamos de la cafetería, cuando paremos esta noche lo decidiremos – respondió Gerard, frío y calculador.

Pasaron el resto del día en el coche, conduciendo sin rumbo fijo, apenas pararon un par de veces para ir al baño y cambiar de conductor. Al menos el viaje se les hizo un poco ameno gracias a la música de la radio. Por fin pararon cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte.

Se metieron con el coche un poco dentro del desierto, para medio esconderlo tras los arbustos y poder encender una pequeña fogata que no fuera demasiado visible. Entonces sacaron algunas latas de comida, un mapa y algunas cosas más que Amaya no pudo reconocer.

Comieron en silencio, aunque no con demasiadas ganas ya que aquella comida enlatada sabía bastante mal, mientras Gerard se dedicaba a trastear con lo que parecía una especie de radio con un teléfono incorporado.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Amaya en voz alta aunque a nadie en concreto.

-Es como una especie de cabina de teléfono portátil – explicó Mikey. – La diferencia es que esta funciona mediante ondas de radio con una única frecuencia, la de Dead Pegasus, de manera que podemos comunicarnos con Killjoys en cualquier otra zona, si están escuchado la radio, y hasta con el Dr. Death.

Finalmente Gerard terminó de enredar con el aparato y se acercó a los demás con el mapa extendido.

-A ver, nosotros estamos aquí – señaló un punto muy cercano a la frontera entre las Zonas 2 y 3. – Y he contactado con unos Killjoys que nos pueden echar una mano aquí – repuso señalando la Zona 5.

-Pero Gerard, tenemos que cruzar unas dos zonas enteras, vamos a tardar un montón yendo por carreteras secundarias – intervino Ray.

-Lo sé, así que he decidido que no tenemos más remedio que tomar la Ruta Guano.

Todos torcieron el gesto al oír aquello, aquella ruta estaba siempre llena de vigilancia, como cámaras, radares y demás por ser la más comercial de todas las que llegaban a Battery city, arriesgarse a circular por ella era casi un suicidio, pero una vez Gerard hubo tomado la decisión no fueron capaces de hacerle cambiar de opinión y, al fin y al cabo, él era quién mandaba.

Tardaron medio día en alcanzar la Ruta Guano y, una vez empezaron a circular por ella, extremaron las precauciones al máximo. Llevaban las máscaras siempre puestas, apenas paraban para comer y dormir algunas horas cuando la oscuridad era mayor. Así lograron llegar a la Zona 4 en poco más de tres días. Entonces, creyéndose ligeramente más seguros y totalmente exhaustos, decidieron tomarse una noche entera para descansar. Repitieron el proceso de esconder el coche y encender una pequeña hoguera. Cenaron en silencio, escuchando simplemente el crepitar del fuego, estaban demasiado cansados hasta para hablar, lo único que querían era irse a dormir y poder descansar en condiciones.

De repente oyeron un ruido como de pisadas y todos se levantaron de un brinco, atentos a lo que fuese que se estaba acercando. Esperaron en silencio durante unos minutos pero, al no oír nada más, decidieron ir a investigar. Apagaron el fuego, por si acaso; se taparon las caras con lo primero que pillaron y con una bengala por toda luz se aventuraron en la oscuridad. Avanzaron unos quince o veinte metros sin encontrar nada cuando un Draculoide apareció en el pequeño círculo de luz alarmándolos, pero antes de que pudiera atacarlos los chicos habían sacado sus pistolas láser y disparado con una excelente puntería. El Draculoide cayó muerto a sus pies.

Rápidamente volvieron sobre sus pasos, hacia el campamento, recogieron todo, lo metieron en el coche y arrancaron. Gerard conducía mucho más rápido que antes, con las manos tan fuertemente aferradas al volante que tenía los nudillos blancos.

-¿Cómo han podido encontrarnos? – formuló Frank la pregunta que todos tenían en la mente. – Es decir, en ningún momento nos hemos cruzado con más vehículos, ni nada…

-Han sido esos malditos radares – masculló Gerard entre dientes, estaba realmente tenso.

-¿Y entonces, ahora qué?

-Vamos a seguir adelante, pararemos un par de kilómetros más adelante para dormir un rato y luego volveremos a seguir. Y así hasta que alcancemos las Zona 5.

-Si no nos cogen antes… - no es que Mikey quisiera ser agorero, pero aquella era una posibilidad a tener en cuenta.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron el horizonte volvieron a ponerse en camino. Gerard conducía con una velocidad que superaba con creces el límite permitido, pero ya no le importaban los radares, lo único que quería era alcanzar cuanto antes su destino final sin ningún encontronazo más. Por desgracia, las cosas nunca salen como las deseamos.

Llevaban detrás de ellos dos días, desde que los localizaron en la Ruta Guano, pero no habían logrado encontrarles hasta la noche anterior, aunque la emboscada no salió como la habían planeado y volvieron a escapárseles. Sin embargo, esta vez no huirían, pensó el Scarecrow con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro mientras, pocos metros adelante, divisaba el coche blanco de los Killjoys.

Gerard fue el primero en verlos por el retrovisor: un coche negro y tres motos conducidas por Draculoides. Golpeó el volante con el puño, alertando al resto de que algo iba mal, y aceleró todavía más.

Amaya, en el asiento de atrás entre Frank y Ray, vio como Gerard les hacia una señal a estos. Bajaron las ventanillas y, sacando parte del cuero fuera del coche, empezaron a disparar, consiguiendo derribar una moto.

-Gerard, ¿qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Mikey. – No podemos despistarlos ni…

-Lo sé – le cortó. – Voy a tratar de perderlos en el desierto.

Ray y Frank apenas tuvieron tiempo de sujetarse para no caer con el brusco giro que hizo Gerard.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Podrías haber avisado el menos, casi nos matamos! – protestó Frank, colocándose en el asiento, con el pulso aún disparado.

-Bueno, al menos el coche ha quedado atrás, lo malo es que dos motos aún nos siguen – intervino Amaya, mirando hacia atrás.

-Ya. Pues eso no es lo peor – dijo Gerard. – Anoche no pude rellenar el depósito y estamos casi sin combustible.

-¡¿Qué?

La histeria empezaba a dispararse en el interior del coche mientras todos trataban de pensar un buen plan antes de que las motos los alcanzasen. Como siempre, el más rápido fue Gerard.

-Un poco más adelante hay una especie de cueva en la que podemos escondernos y una vez los hayamos despistado seguir a pie, no debemos estar ya muy lejos.

-No sé, no es muy buena idea… - Dijo Ray, no muy convencido.

-Es lo mejor que tenemos – le atajó Frank, volviendo a disparar hacia atrás y derribando otra moto. – Ahora solo queda una.

Lograron derribar la última moto justo cuando alcanzaron el sitio que había dicho Gerard: una pequeña loma hueca, cuya entrada estaba disimulada por altos arbustos y algún cactus. Se pusieron las máscaras, cogieron las pocas cosas que creían que podrían necesitar y salieron dejando el coche allí escondido, pensando volver a recogerlo dentro de no mucho.

Se habían alejada cincuenta metros de la cueva cuando el sonido de una pistola láser los alertara y a sus espaldas aparecieran tres Draculoides. Los Killjoys sacaron sus pistolas también y empezaron a devolverles el ataque.

-¡Corre! – Gritó Gerard a Amaya en medio del sonido de los disparos.

La chica, que asustada se había escondido entre la maleza, siguió la orden y echó a correr todo lo rápido que pudo alejándose cada vez más sin saber a dónde iba. Hasta que exhausta y perdida se paró, tratando de averiguar a dónde había llegado.

Apenas le dio tiempo a recuperar el aliento cuando otro Draculoide apareció de entre los altos arbustos, apuntándola con una pistola y riéndose de una manera que a Amaya le dio escalofríos. Esta intentó alejarse de él, pero tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo, cuán larga era. Ahora ni si quiera podría tratar de correr. Vio al Draculoide apretando el gatillo; cerró los ojos fuertemente, asustada; y oyó la pistola dispararse. Pero el disparo nunca la alcanzó. Abrió los ojos para ver a Gerard, con la pistola en la mano y el Draculoide muerto a sus pies.

-Creo que nos necesitas para sobrevivir – dijo. Amaya solo pudo sonreírle agradecida.

Detrás de Gerard aparecieron los demás, corriendo y gritando algo ininteligible.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Gerard a Mikey, el primero en alcanzarlos.

-Es…, el Scarecrow…, está aquí – respondió mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Amaya vio los verdes ojos de Gerard oscurecerse tras la máscara y recordó lo que era un Scarecrow. No le apetecía nada conocer a aquel personaje, pensó.

-Levántate – ordenó Gerard a la muchacha. – Quizá nos dé tiempo a dejarles atrás.

-Me temo que no – apareció una voz como Amaya jamás había escuchado, era dura y fría, como el acero, sin un rastro de emoción en ella.

Entonces el dueño de la voz apareció en su campo de visión junto a tres Draculoides más. Era un hombre que daba bastante miedo. Iba vestido de gris y blanco; estaba calvo, totalmente pálido y llevaba una tarjeta que lo identificaba como alguien de la Industria.

Gerard arrastró a la chica tras de sí y pronto los cuatro habían formado una barrera entre la chica y los villanos. El Scarecrow esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que Amaya se estremeciera.

-¿En serio creéis que podéis protegerla de mí? – preguntó sin obtener respuesta. – Bueno, en realidad la chica no es importante, pero sí los datos que robó. Y pagará por ello.

El Scarecrow siguió sin obtener respuesta. Amaya admiraba a los chicos, allí de pie, frente a aquel ser aterrador, sin dar muestra de temerle lo más mínimo, casi ignorándole. El único gesto que los delataba era el tener el dedo en el gatillo.

Entonces todo pasó como si fuera a cámara lenta. Amaya vio al Scarecrow alzar su pistola, con un gesto extraño y algo mecánico; vio a lo Draculoides y a los Killjoys hacer lo mismo y entonces solo los rayos láser surcando la corta distancia que los separaba.

Y los Killjoys cayeron.

Gerard empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. ¿Estarían bien los demás?, fue lo primero que se preguntó al despertar, para encontrarlos a todos desmayados en el suelo junto a él, o eso esperaba. ¿Cuánto rato habría pasado?, se preguntó luego al ver el sol casi oculto, pero no pudo averiguarlo cuando otra imagen ocupó su campo visual. El Scarecrow le apuntaba con una pistola y los Draculoides tenían a Amaya sujeta. Intentó moverse, levantarse, cualquier cosa para ayudarla, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Solo podía quedarse dónde estaba, viendo desesperado como la chica se retorcía entre las manos de uno de esos asquerosos seres. Entonces el Scarecrow cambió de opinión y apuntó con la pistola a Amaya, que se quedó quieta. Gerard vio el miedo asomarse en sus ojos oscuros, pero seguía sin poder moverse. Se sentía totalmente impotente observando aquella escena.

-Seguid adelante – fue lo último que oyó de labios de la muchacha antes de que el Scarecrow apretara el gatillo.

Sintió el impulso de gritar cuando el cuerpo de la chica cayó, totalmente inerte al suelo, sin vida, pero seguía estando totalmente inmóvil. Solo pudo sentir como algo se rompía en su interior y un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla. Se sentía completamente débil e inútil. Ni siquiera cuando el Scarecrow y los Draculoides se marcharon pudo hacer algo. Simplemente se quedó allí tirado, contemplando aquella escena de muerte y desolación que lo rodeaba, como una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar.

Era la primera vez que alguien bajo su protección moría y jamás podría perdonárselo. En aquel instante, cuando todo era oscuridad y desolación, Gerard se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más sería débil, que protegería a los demás, incluso con su vida si fuese necesario; y que liberaría a todos los Killjoys de aquella opresión a la que estaban sometidos, para poder vivir sus vidas libres, sin miedo ni dolor nunca más.


End file.
